


Satisfaction Brought It Back

by Rinari7



Category: NCIS
Genre: At least there's attempted dirty talk, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Not sure how successful said dirty talk is, PWP, Porn with an Attempt at... okay not really any Plot to find here, Probably Completely Gratuitous Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My parents always said ‘curiosity killed the cat, Caitlin’, and I guess I still haven’t learned--”<br/>“Whenever you want, Kate.”<br/>So now she's sitting on Gibbs' bed, blindfolded and quivering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/gifts), [DyslexicCSI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicCSI/gifts).



> **This is fantasy fodder, and it was written before I really knew jack shit about how people actually engage in BDSM. I'm leaving this up as purely something to enjoy, but please please look up proper practices, including emotional and mental safety, or ask someone before trying anything.**  
>  I'm no expert, but if you want to talk to me, you can find me as [rinari7 on tumblr](http://rinari7.tumblr.com/), and I am happy to answer any questions to the best of my ability or direct you to someone who knows more than I do.
> 
>  **This fic does not show very good BDSM practices.** Missing, among other things, are discussions of limits or triggers, what sort of encounter or relationship this entails, discussion of what activities are going to be involved, and general regard for emotional and mental safety in addition to physical safety.
> 
> I have endeavored to keep the smut in-character, but nonetheless it remains rather... well, a situation I'm not sure would actually happen. Basically smut for the sake of smut, and I maybe felt selfish leaving it on my drive for only me to enjoy? (Because I enjoy it as much as the next person, especially when I don't have to go to the effort of writing it.)

“Gi--J-ethro?” His name was barely a breath on her lips. She tilted her head, shifted on her knees, his ivory bedspread bunching beneath her, the red scarf resting over her eyes preventing her from knowing where to turn.

He hovered just behind her, careful to keep a certain distance, his skin tightening with anticipation. “I'm here, Katie.”

“When are you going to touch me?” There was a slight whine somewhere in her voice, frustration from when he had teased her, brought her high again after her second orgasm earlier, and left her tense and needy.

 

“Patience.” He couldn’t resist dropping a quick kiss on her shoulder before he got up from the bed to retrieve a certain item from his closet. When he settled behind her again and began to loop the tie around her wrists, her breath hitched.

“This okay?”

She nodded.

“Yes or no, Katie.”

“Yes.” The rasp in her voice made his aching cock twitch.

He finished knotting the cloth around her wrists, and made sure it could be easily untied. “Is it too tight?”

She tried to pull her wrists apart, twisted her hands, testing it, then shook her head. “It's fine.”

 

He sat back again, watched her for several moments and drank in the sight: her sleek spine, her firm ass pressed against her heels, her hands bound behind her back with blue silk. He would never be able to wear that tie anywhere ever again, not if he wanted to keep his wits about him.

He set his palm on her side, slid it around to her stomach, set his lips softly to her shoulder. She tensed, trembled, and he kissed his way up to just behind her ear, her skin soft and smooth and delicious.

 

That sharp intake of breath as he took her earlobe into his mouth and bit down. That shudder when he mouthed her neck. The way she parted her legs ever-so-slightly when he slid his hand lower. That quick, slight flex of her fingers when he ran a nail along the inside of her arm. He noted every reaction he could coax out of her, until she was melting against him, no longer bothering to suppress her mewls and sighs, bucking her hips towards his fingers when they brushed the inside of her thigh.

 

Then he shifted away again. “Giibbs. _Please_.”

“Take a moment. Breathe.” He closed his eyes, too, and brought his hands up to rest on her shoulders, brushed his thumbs over her shoulderblades as he murmured, “Remember the very first thing you asked about?”

 

_“Gibbs?” Her voice was practically a whisper in the elevator, and when he glanced at her, her cheeks were pink in the stark fluorescent lighting. She cleared her throat. “What’s the appeal of--of BDSM?”_

 

_He quickly schooled his features to mask his surprise, and swallowed. He could surmise what had prompted the question--their latest case had been manslaughter by erotic asphyxiation, and the crime scene had been littered with rubber and leather and several implements even he wasn’t sure of the use of, and he didn’t think he wanted to know._

 

_“I'm sure Abby could tell you.”_

_Kate glanced down, adjusting her grip on her handbag. “I already asked. She told me to ask you, and she wouldn't say anything else.”_

_That girl was not getting Caf-Pow! for a week._

_The elevator doors opened to the car park, and he stepped out, grateful for a little air, even if it did taste of diesel fumes. “Whaddya want to know?”_

_He couldn't decide if it was the wrong or right answer._

 

_“I just… why do people do it? I mean, what's the appeal in getting choked or--or anything?”_

_He took a moment before answering, mindful of her searching gaze on him. He needed that time to put together something coherent, neutral. “It can be a control thing. They say keeping oxygen from the brain intensifies… sensations.”_

_He never shuffled or made any nervous gestures, and she was hardly in the habit, either, but his posture was stiff and her cheeks were reddening._

 

_“And… spanking?”_

_“Some people like pain, or being physically disciplined. It can also make things more sensitive.”_

_She nodded, looking down._

_“Not everything is painful.” He didn't know--well, he did know what made that sentence come out of his mouth, but it was nothing he ought to listen to._

 

_“What else is there?” The reply was quick, her voice a little higher than usual, and the brief flash in her eyes made him wonder if she had surprised herself._

_“Tying someone up. Blindfolds. Gags. Telling them what to do.” He swallowed, shoved one hand into his pocket to adjust his pants a little less conspicuously, and tried to think of some of the more grisly murder scenes they’d faced recently, instead of… her… and their current conversation topic... “Focusing entirely on someone else’s pleasure. Orgasm control.”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“What’s it sound like?”_ _Dammit_ , _he didn’t get embarrassed. He tried again. “It’s… what it sounds like. Telling someone when, and how to… come.”_

_“Right. Have you ever…?” She glanced down. “I’m sorry, that’s incredibly inappropriate.”_

 

_“Ask, Katie.” They had already started, might as well go on._

_She glanced up, narrowed her eyes at him in the evening half-light. “Did you just call me_ _Katie_ _?”_

_“Problem?” He purposefully used his I’m-the-boss voice, though he smiled, taking a small step closer. He was gratified to see that she sucked in a deep breath._

 

“I--you mean choking?” She inhaled, a little shakily.

He lightly brushed his fingertips over her neck before returning them to her shoulders, to run his hands up and down her arms. “I want you to tell me, honestly, whether that’s something you’d like to try. I won’t hurt you.”

She leaned her head back against his shoulder. “I don’t know.”

“Then we don’t.”

She nodded. He slid his hands around her waist again, relishing the feel of her in his arms, resisting the urge to press her against him more closely, to grind into her. “We won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Kate started to turn, an awkward shuffling on her knees, and he moved instead to sit in front of her.

 

Her naked breasts drew his eye, her nipples dark and pebbled, and then they drew his mouth, as he dipped his head to press his lips to her skin, draw his tongue over the bud, suck. She whimpered as he bit gently, and then he slipped two fingers between her legs and felt exactly how she clenched and grew wetter when he bit down again, not-so-gently.

“I think I know something you’ll like,” he murmured against her skin as he switched to lavish the same attention on her other breast.

“Hrm?” Her voice was distant, a little dazed.

“Got something in mind I think you’ll like.” He was torn between continuing this--her skin was clean, scented with the faintest hint of some kind of fruit-ish body wash, and he loved the way his tongue left goosebumps in its wake--and seeing what new noises and reactions he could coax out of her.

 

Eventually, though, he drew back, when her skin was a pretty pink and her nipples were hard, well-loved. “I’ll be right back. You want water while I’m up?” He took a moment to savor the thick, sweet, salty taste as he licked her off his fingers.

She ran her tongue over her lower lip. “Yes, please.” A mewl he was willing to bet was involuntary scraped against the back of her throat, and he grinned when she continued. “Don’t take long.”

Walking was a little awkward, aroused as he was, but the thought of her waiting for him--waiting like _that_ \--ensured he didn’t take any longer than necessary.

He set everything down on his nightstand and held the glass out to her first, carefully, so she could drink from it. She lifted her head when she was done. “Thanks.”

He took a few sips himself before he set the glass down, and picked up the clothespins beside it.

 

“Not exactly the proper thing, but I still think--hope you’ll like it.”

“Don’t keep me in suspense,” she begged.

He leaned down to press his lips to hers, and she opened her mouth eagerly. He teased her tongue with his, and swallowed her whimpers of surprise when he clipped the wooden pins over her nipples.

 

“Kind of hurts,” she said, when he drew back a few seconds later, watching her closely. She was tense, grimacing a little, her shoulders thrown back and her thighs quivering.

“Takes a moment to get used to it. But tell me and I’ll take them off.”

She stilled, then shook her head slowly. “I--I can handle it.”

 

She held herself a little more stiffly as he brushed his lips over hers again, but when he slid a hand between her legs again she was very, very slick, and when he gently pushed a finger inside her she spasmed around it, hard, and he smiled to himself.

 

_“No, no problem with you calling me Katie, strangely enough.” Her voice was a little softer, her smile too, and she exhaled slowly. “Have you ever--been tied up? Or anything.”_

_“Tied up. And everything. A few times.” He offered her the beginnings of a crooked smile. “More often on the other end of the equation, though.”_

_She nodded, and maybe her eyes were darker with a new light as they skipped over him. Then she cleared her throat. “Thanks. For answering.”_

_“Welcome.”_

_Her smile was sheepish before she turned and made her way to her car, the tails of her red scarf swaying with her quick steps._

 

_He slid behind the wheel of his own vehicle, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes for a moment. There was no way he could drive safely with snatches of that conversation bouncing around in his mind._

_He took several moments, actually, before he inserted the key into the ignition, and then his cell phone rang._

_“Gibbs.”_

_“If I ever wanted to--do that--would you be willing to…?”_

_He couldn’t help the slight noise that escaped him. Kate, God, Kate Todd was asking if he would introduce her to--_

_“Um, you know what, I’m sorry. I--never mind. I just--I wouldn’t really trust anyone else, but that was still incredibly out of line, and--can we please pretend this never happened?”_

_He wondered if she knew that her babbling managed to be one of the few instances of useless strings of sentences that actually failed to annoy him._

_“My parents always said ‘curiosity killed the cat, Caitlin’, and I guess I still haven’t learned--”_

_“Whenever you want, Kate.” There was no way in hell he’d let someone else possibly screw it up, let someone else do this for her._

 

_“I--you would?” Her voice went high, and she swallowed audibly, and practically whispered when she spoke next. “Tonight? Before I lose my nerve.”_

_“Nerve to do what? Katie, you shouldn’t do anything you don’t really want--”_

_“Not--I mean the nerve to actually ask you. And show up to undress for you.” Her laugh was sheepish, again._

_His foot suddenly itched to be pressing on the gas pedal. “You know where I live. I’ll be waiting.” He snapped his phone closed and hoped to God she didn’t change her mind on the way over._

 

He fucked her slowly with one finger, and then two, until he had her bucking against his hand again, and then he withdrew.

“No! Don’t stop!”

“I’m not stopping.” He cleaned his fingers again, with his tongue, and reached for the nightstand drawer with his other hand. “Just--I’d really like to be inside you.”

He paused, before he opened the second condom wrapper for the night. “If you don’t mind.”

“God, no!” It was half a laugh, half desperation. “Just hurry up about it!”

 

He couldn’t suppress a smile as he rolled the condom over himself, a little fumbling.

“Can you take off the blindfold?”

“Of course.” His fingers had no more finesse than they had with the rubber, but the scarf had decidedly less need of it, and it fell to drape loosely around her neck.

“It’s easiest for you to be on top, if your hands are tied. Or do you want me to untie--”

“They’re fine. Lie back.”

He felt his cock twitch at the note of authority in her voice, and had to consciously focus to guide himself into her.

 

He groaned as she sunk down around him, wet fluttering heat, her little gasps and mewls making his heart race, and she didn't even give him a chance to mentally brace himself before she started moving--a little irregularly, a little off-balance with her hands bound, and all the more heavenly torturous for it.

 

_“So how does this go, Gibbs?” He helped her out of her coat--call him old-fashioned in some ways, he didn’t mind--and hung it up beside his own._

_“You should probably call me by my first name, for starters.” He knew he was speaking slowly, a little raspily. It had crossed his mind to call Ducky and ask him to draw blood and test for hallucinogens, but that would piss Kate off if she was here, and real, and piss him off if she wasn’t._

_“Jethro?” There was a breathless excitement in her voice as she tested it, rolled it over her tongue. “So, Jethro, how does this go?”_

_“Pick a safe word. Then it goes however you want.” He spread his arms slightly._

_“Safe word?”_

_“A word that--if either of us say it, either of us thinks we heard it, the whole thing stops immediately. It should be something you wouldn’t say otherwise. ‘Stop’ is bad because if you want to say ‘don’t stop’...” he tilted his head demonstratively._

_She crossed her arms, glancing up for a moment, and he was willing to give her all the time she needed to think. “Zucchini. I’m in charge?”_

_“If you want to be.” He nodded, swallowed, hoped his sweatpants hid how unexpectedly eager that prospect made him._

 

_She tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows shooting up. “So if I told you to take off your pants here, you would?”_

_“Yep.”_

_She narrowed her eyes at him. “Do it.”_

_He obeyed, and enjoyed her gaping, kind of enjoyed (if he was honest with himself) the way her gaze rested below his stomach for a moment before flicking up to his face again, her cheeks reddening. “Anything else, Katie?”_

_“Uhm… bedroom?” She cleared her throat. “Please show me your bedroom.”_

_He bent to pick up his pants, and guided her down the hall._

 

_She took several moments to look around, though it wasn’t much--four-poster bed, dresser, closet, two nightstands, all chestnut wood, off-white walls, gray carpet, blue curtains--and he waited patiently before she returned her attention to him._

_“Sit on the bed. Please. And… would you take off…?” She gestured vaguely._

_“Everything?”_

_“Sure, why not?” Her laugh still held a note of disbelief, though her gaze devoured him as he finished undressing all the same, and she stepped forward when he was done. He parted his legs to make room for her to stand between them. He had to remind himself to breathe as she reached for him, didn’t dare hope she had to do the same--and he nearly shuddered when her fingertips stopped just above his skin._

_“May I?”_

_“Of course. Anything you want. I’m yours.” He swallowed, forced it past his throat closing up, and quickly corrected himself, “Tonight.”_

 

_She bit her lip and let her fingers trace the contours of his shoulder, slid her palms over his abdomen, knelt to more comfortably follow the groove between hip and leg. His skin tightened wherever she touched it, and he felt far too sensitive, charged with more anticipation than he had any right to feel._

_Another questioning glance, and he nodded--he wasn’t sure to what, but he couldn’t really say he cared a whole lot. She smiled in return, a devious, slow, broad smile, and then her tongue traced over the clear fluid already leaking from his engorged cock._

_“Don’t come. I hate the taste.”_

_He tried to regulate his breathing as she closed her fingers and guided him into her mouth._

 

She hissed as he suddenly unclipped the makeshift clamps from her nipples, and as the blood rushed back painfully --he knew from experience--she keened and clenched and trembled in her third orgasm of the night.

 

“Katie.” He panted, when the glaze had faded a little from her eyes. “Kate, tell me to come.”

She bit her lip, her eyes dark and wide and a little mischievous as she stared down at him.

“Kate,” he groaned. “Please.”

She smiled, and he would have called it a purr if there wasn’t still that shy note hiding behind it:

“Come for me, then, Jethro.”

He saw stars.

 

When some semblance of his faculties returned, she was still perched on top of him, her voice soft and full of something he almost called awe. “Gi--Jethro?”

“Hrm?” He was hardly in a state to be articulate.

“Can we do this again sometime?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was not directly inspired by any online, reference-able work, so I have omitted to cite an "official" inspiration as there can apparently only be one of those (or perhaps I am just missing the option; also a possibility).  
> However, I have noticed elements of similar fics I had read prior to writing this have snuck in, and I would like to give credit where it is due. Fics that had an influence, in addition to the previously mentioned un-reference-able direct inspiration, are [Like Poles Attract](http://archiveofourown.org/works/157046) and [Cruelty to Gibbs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4429718/chapters/10065545).
> 
> Don't ask me how Gibbs has experience with BDSM. Really, I have no clue. Mysterious Redhead, maybe?
> 
> I still have no clue where the line between M and E is. I mean, I mostly write around things, so I _think_ that makes it M?
> 
> And, yes, I absolutely deserve to be shamed as a hypocrite for criticizing anyone else's characterization and then writing this. You all have my sincerest and most humble apologies (and I offer this for you to tear into in revenge).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating changed because I figured this whole thing probably went more in the direction of E (even if this chapter is arguably slightly less smutty than the first).

Kate set her fingers around his neck, not putting weight on them, only just enough pressure for him to feel his pulse against her skin. He swallowed, and she smiled, and he could feel her wetness on his thigh.

 

She had surprised him with just how eager she was to explore, though she had always insisted on giving the orders. He had taught her how to tie a quick-release knot, and then it was surprisingly easy to let her tie his wrists to the headboard and make him come (or rather, as she liked to do, tease him and drag it out and find her release in forbidding his).

 

She loosened her grip and let her nails run over his neck, a featherlight touch, keeping her eyes on his. “Talk to me.”

“What?”

“Talk to me. Tell me exactly you’d do to me, if you could use your hands.” Her eyes were lidded, and she let her words rub against the back of her throat as they passed over her tongue.

 

“Untie me and I'll show you.” He held her gaze, tried for a smirk, though he wasn't sure it didn't come off as a little desperate.

“Nope. Tell me first, and maybe I'll let you do it.” She was grinning, worrying her lower lip between her teeth, and he ached to scrape his own teeth over her hardened nipples.

“I'd… touch your breasts. Suck on them.” He swallowed, shifted in the bed, tugged on the bindings. “I haven't exactly done this before.”

 

“Really? Dirty talk?” She sat back for a moment, and really chuckled. “ _This_ is what you haven't done?”

He lifted one shoulder. “Can't say anyone ever really wanted it, or at least they never told me. Never got much practice.”

 

“You mean you got your hands on them and they never insisted on it after that.” She smirked.

He tilted his head to the side, a little sheepishly. “Something like that.”

 

“Well, you can't do that now.” Her fingers brushed down his neck, along his collarbone, down over his chest, and she shifted on his thigh, spreading slickness. “I'm waiting.”

He grimaced, a little. “Dunno, Katie. It always seemed kinda crass.”

“That's why I want _you_ to talk dirty to me.” She let her hands continue downward, and he tensed, his cock leaping as she began to absently smear his fluids over the head, and she smiled ever-so-slightly. “I know you're not going to say anything insipid or disgusting.”

Then she lifted her hand, sucking her fingers into her mouth, and sat back again slightly. “Do you want to use the safe word?”

 

He thought about it. He wasn't sure he wasn't going to screw up. And it wasn't really something he cared to do, especially right now, when he could be, say, fucking her.

But she tilted her head and grinned at him and said, “I've never known Special Agent Jethro Gibbs to back down from a challenge,” and he knew he was already done for.

 

“I'd kiss you,” he said, and cleared his throat. It was a safe place to start. “Um, on your mouth. And your neck. And suck on your ear like you like.”

“How?”

“What?” He felt so slow right now, though some of his blood might have begun to make its way back up to his brain.

“How would you kiss me?” Kate leaned forward, setting her hands on either side of his head, and, after a short pause, when all he could think of was _closer, please, you're killing me Katie_ , she lowered her lips to his.

 

It was just a brush of contact, and he wanted to complain when she retreated again. “Like that, just barely? Or a little more thoroughly? Maybe with tongue?” She was teasing him, he could hear it.

And then she demonstrated, tilting her head to the side, the press of her lips firm, her tongue stroking along his, a heady sensation he did his best to return.

She finished by digging her teeth into his lower lip, gently pulling on it as she moved back once again. “With or without teeth?”

 

“Any damn way you want.” He sucked in a breath, noting with pleasure that she was a little flushed, her eyes bright.

She smiled, running her tongue over her lower lip, and shook her head. “That's not quite how this usually goes.”

“It's true, though. I would.”

He felt how she jerked up a little, and she bit her lip as she looked down at him.

 

“You know what I thought about, when I was leaving work today? I wondered… whether or not I dared to just--grab you and kiss you in the parking garage. There was nobody there.”

He was sure she noticed how he tensed, because she shook her head. “I didn't, obviously. I wouldn't. But it's fun to think about.”

He started to say something, but she obviously wasn't finished.

 

“I love how you kiss my neck.” She tilted her head to the side, to run her fingers over it, almost unconsciously. “It's like… you're savoring it.”

_I damn well am._

She inhaled, and sat a little straighter, and closed her eyes. “And I wondered if you would… push me up against one of those pillars, tug on my hair a little…” Her face was looking a little flushed, as her hands wandered over her shoulders--he couldn't help but watch her fingers, spreading out over her skin, wishing they were his.

 

“Maybe shove your leg between mine. And I'd--” she shifted a little on his thigh, “--well, I'd probably be pressing myself up against you, and I wouldn't be able to stop myself from, just, moaning a little--” her tone was breathy, high, and her lips twitched upwards in a smile, and he had to devote some of his attention to breathing, “--because it doesn't take much _at all_ right now for you to turn me on. Not that--”

She clamped her mouth shut, and exhaled slowly, and opened her eyes and smiled at him. Her cheeks were definitely red. “Your turn.”

 

He had to swallow before he felt capable of speaking.

“Just right now?”

She couldn't conveniently smack him in this position, so she settled for clumsily nudging his leg with her foot, hard. “Your turn.”

 

“I…” He cast about, feeling at more of a loss than before. “I try not to think about you too much, otherwise I'd never get any work done.”

Her smile was quiet, pleased, and he realized that, with all this blunt honesty, he'd admitted more than he'd really intended to.

 

“I didn't mean--” _Nope_ , that would just be digging himself deeper, and a lie.

“I really like touching you. Can't keep from just wanting a case to be over, so we can do this again.”

It was something they had agreed upon, when it was clear this wasn't going to just be a one-time thing, that they wouldn't do anything while they had a case active--no distractions from work. “‘Specially this last one, on the ship…” He closed his eyes for a moment. “Sometimes I just wanted to--” He shook his head. Sharing quarters with her, just the two of them, had been a test of his willpower. “Y’could be a little more careful who's around when you're changing, Katie.”

 

She lifted a shoulder, grinning. “Why? It's not like there's anything you haven't seen.”

He didn't know whether or not it was a good thing she was that comfortable around him outside of this arrangement, too.

 

Then she blinked, slowly, several times, and a slight smirk snuck over her lips, and her voice was a couple notes lower when she spoke again. “What did you want to do?”

 

“Unbutton your shirt. Sit you up on that table and just taste you.” The words tumbled out of his mouth, without his permission, and he averted his eyes. His first instinct afterwards was to apologize, but she bit her lip with a small grin and he bit back the words.

“Taste what, exactly?” Her fingers ran over her skin again in anticipation, along her shoulders, meandering the length of her torso, down her thighs, skirting the places where he was sure she wanted them most, to rest on his abdomen.

 

“You're a sadist, Caitlin Todd.” He was hard and aching, had been for what felt like forever, and she was right there, and she wanted him to _just_ imagine doing things to her.

“Tough luck.” She dug her trimmed-short nails into his skin for a moment, to remind him who was in charge, enunciating her words, a certain feral undernote to her voice. “What did you want to taste?”

 

He couldn't help it if he twitched, tensed a little at the brief flash of pain, if it sent blood away from his brain again.

Maybe he was usually the one doing the tying up, but maybe he could get used to letting her call the shots, too. Some of them.

So he took a deep breath, to clear his head, because he needed it, badly; his mind currently felt like wax, partially melted, Kate-singed.

 

“Your skin. I love…” he was hardly used to being practically effervescent, about anything, but now she watched him expectantly and he wanted to exceed those expectations.

“I love the way you taste. That I get to taste you. I haven't gotten to taste everything yet,” --and she glanced down, her hair falling to partially hide her face for a moment before she pushed it behind her ears again-- “but I want to.”

 

Her eyes were wide, her lashes fluttering, and she parted her lips as he continued. “I like knowing I can make you moan, too, with just my fingers. You know I can, Katie. Let me.”

Her palms wandered back up her thighs, her fingers splaying over thin, sensitive skin.

“You look so good when you're--” he made a noise in the back of his throat to clear it, and decided maybe he still couldn't say it after all. “--when you're caught up in it, and panting, and you get this look in your eye…” _For the love of God,_ he sounded like a moron, at least to his own ears, but she had the beginnings of that look in her gaze now, as a Cheshire Cat smile spread over her face.

 

“You, Jethro Gibbs, like watching me come, is that it?”

They weren't words he'd ever thought he'd hear out of her mouth, and they rendered him speechless for a moment of two, and his response was still a little breathless.

“Of course. You're gorgeous, Kate.”

She blinked, shy pleasure sliding into her grin, and then she took a deep breath. “You want to watch me?”

“Watch you?” He felt short of breath.

 

“I should really get you a dictionary.” He saw the nervous glint she tried to hide behind her smirk. “You look, and pay attention, while I do something.”

She lightly brushed her fingers over her nipples, and as they stiffened he ached to get them between his lips, to flick his tongue over them in that way that made her gasp.

“Katie, please let me touch you.”

 

He felt her clench where she sat on his thigh, felt her slicken, and when she moved several inches up his body--his hopes were dashed when she settled to simply rub along his painfully hard length, dripping heat, stimulating herself on him. “I said talk, not beg.”

 

He groaned and closed his eyes. “ _Katie.”_

“Jethro.” There was a teasing, breathless grin in her voice.

“God, Katie, I--” he gulped, tried to force his thoughts into a coherent sentence. “You think--I can't ‘xactly think well right now.”

She let out a feathery sort of laugh. “I don't care. I just want to hear you. Do you have any clue--” She ground down on him with a quiet noise of appreciation. He moaned.

“Open your eyes. Watch me.”

 

He blinked, and then stared, transfixed, as she slid one hand down between her legs, brushing and teasing herself and him, sending sensations up his spine. Her other hand was caressing her breasts, and she bit down on her lip, hard, when he met her gaze.

“I love hearing your voice… when it's obvious you're thinking about me. Like when you talk about my tattoo. It's… rough and…” her breath hitched, and she practically mewled. “I can _hear_ how much you want me.”

 

“ _God_ , Katie, of course I want you. You can't think I don't. No way I couldn't.” He hissed through his teeth as he felt her fingers, guiding him into her. “Want you so much.”

 

She tensed and clenched around him, and he just hoped that was her climax, because even his self-control had its limits.

“ _Fuck!”_ he groaned as he came, his vision going blank.

 

When he was a little less lightheaded, when he could do more than just pant--which took a while--he glowered at her, even if he couldn't keep a euphoric half-smile off his lips.

“Next time, you're getting a taste of your own medicine.”

“I certainly hope so.” She smiled, and leaned down to kiss him, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

 

“Your dirty talk could still use work, though.” She grinned cheekily as she straightened, and moved to stretch out beside him.

“Just let me get my hands on you, Katie,” he growled. But he was far too boneless, too mind-blown to make any good on that mock threat.

Kate obviously knew it, because she laughed as she reached up to untie his wrists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, apparently my muse doesn't mind creating smut for this version of them. I don't know why she has so many issues with literally everything and everyone else.


End file.
